Meia noite caindo na gandaia
by p-chan e hilda
Summary: os cav estão cansados daquela vida monotona.então ikki tm uma ideia...


TITULO: MEIA NOITE CAINDO NA GANDAIA

os cavaleiros estão descansando na mansão kido não estão nem ai pra

nada só querem saber de descançar e jogar pelada na areia, enquanto

saori fica na cozinha fazendo a comida.

-gente o almoço tá pronto!

-oba!qual e o menu saori!

-bm seya e coisa simples.lasanha, pernil,bife,feijoada...ah!não

podemos esquecer do churrasco de chão de chão e das sobremesas...

-ta bom saori agora vamos comer q eu não aquento mais ouvir vc falando!

diz hyoga bravo.

depois do espetaculo da comida...

-ai que sono-diz shun.

-meu como vc e preguisozo shun!

-a nem vem shyriu vc tambem fica dormindo ate tarde!

-isso não vem ao caso!

-ei ei ei!parem de brigar!eu tenho uma surprezinha para vcs!

-as surprezas dele não são muito boas-fala shun para o shyriu.

-eu ouvi isso maninho!

-bem fala logo ikki-reclama seya.

-sabem oq e isso q eu estou segurando?

-laven-diz hyoga.

-não sei não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem saiba-retruca shun.

-isso e convite para uma buate q esta inalgurando hj!e só vai ter

gatinhas muitas gatinhas!

-eu não acho uma boa ideia-disconfiado-

-eu concordo com o shun!

-nos tambem!

-vai pessoao vamos nos divertir um pouco!afinal vcs não tm nada

a perder!

-vcs uma virgula!se vc não sabe ikki nos temos namorada...

-eu não tenho!

-mas e a eiri?

-ah!agente terminou!

-porque-perguntão todos-

-bm ela tava tendo um caso com o dionionisio!

-então meu amigo hyoga vc pode consequir uma namorada lá-ikki se aproveita da situação-

-vamos vai!

-ai fazer oq-fala seya meio proucupado.

-mas e a saori?ela nos vigia o tempo todo-diz shyriu.-

-podemos levar ela-diz shun.

-não-dizem todos.-

-calma eu so perguntei!

-bm tenho uma ideia nos vamos fazer o seguinte nos vamos dar um sonifero

para ela e depois a levamos para a cama e vamos embora!facil simples e

funciona sempre!

-como assim funciona sempre-pergunta shyriu

-ah!não e nada-quase fui descuberto(pensamento).

-tá mas oq fazemos com o tatsume-pergunta seya.

-ah nos fazemos o mesmo so q dai a gente arasta ele ate o quarto-fala ikki.

-ah gostei dessa!só q vamo rapido q já ta ficando tarde-fala hyoga.

depois de dar o sonifero para saori seya a pega no colo.(aha!)

-o loco meu como ela peça, parece ser magrinha mas nossa senhora-diz seya quase caindo para traz.

-ikki leva ai o tatsume-diz hyoga.

-ha ha ha!comprazer-cara de mau-

ikki vai arastando tatsume pelo chao da mansão e ele vai batendo a cabeça em tudo

e fica todo ralado,enquanto seya carega saori no colo.

-bm nos livramos da carga agora vamo imbora q a noite e uma criança!

-onde vc aprendeu isso ikki?

-ah os artistas de tv ficam falando isso!

chegando lá...

-bm a cara do lugar ate q não e nada maul-fala shyriu.

-eu to com um mau presentimento!

-ah shun isso vc fala agora mas depois vc vai ver q esse negocio de presentimento e uma furada.

-não sei não!

-meu deixa de ser estraga prazer-fala ikki q inpura shun para dentro da buate.

dentro da buate...

-nossa quantas gatinhas-diz seya.

-viu eu não falei-diz ikki.

-bm vamos nos separar, pq pega mau um gatão com eu com 4 homens em volta!

-gatão?aonde?so to vendo euzinho aqui-diz seya.

-ha ha ha,puracaso isso era pra ser uma piada?puxa!esqueci de rir!

-anda logo vamos nos separar-fala hyoga.

seya continua indo enfrente e se depara com um palco ea mulher q esta encima do palco chama ele

para subir.

-qm eu? vc não pode ta falado serio!

-vem gatinho!miau...!

-tabom!

-ei gente olha o seya la no palco-diz shun.

quando shun termina de falar, uma mulher o puxa pelo macacão e o joga em uma poutrona, onde depois

vem um monte de mulher e senta em volta dele.

-vai la shun!maninho se deu bm ne hyoga?...hyoga?...shyriu?uê cade o hyoga e o shyriu?

quando ikki olho para os lados viu hyoga com umas garotas e do outro shyriu bebendo com outras.

-puxa só eu sobrando!

-não por muito tempo gato!uma mulher puxa ikki.

depois de um tempo com a garota um baita brutamonte de uns 2metros de altura aparece na frente do

ikki e fala com ele:

-o magrelo essa gata e minha!

-ta falando comigo?

-não vem com gracinha não o fracote-fala o homem agarando ikki pelo colarinho.

-me solta agora!se não

-se não oq magrelo eu te esmago so apertando a minha mão!

-vc qm pedio-falando isso ikki le deu um soco q o cara saiu voando quebrando tudo.

-ah não o ikki se meteu em problema de novo-fala shun.

-seya seya! o ikki se meteu em encrenca!

-oq!shun vai procura o hyoga e o shyriu rapido!

seya sai corendo e procura o ikki.

-oq vc fez o magrelo!

um monte de brutamontes sai corendo e pula no ikki.

-ai não eles não deviam fazer isso-fala shyriu.

ikki estora seu cosmo e os caras saem voando.ai pancadaria começa!hyoga da uma esfriada no clima

enquanto a policia chega e acalma tudo mais ainda.

-parados ai!

-falei q isso não ia dar certo-fala shun.

-a cala boca shun!

os policiais levão os cavaleiros para o dp e eles chaman as namoradas deles.

-shyna oq vc ta fazendo aqui!

-juni vc tambem!

-shunrei eu posso explicar!

-ufA! a pandora não veio!

-ae não vim?

-mas..mas pandora vc nem minha namorada é?

-oq!

todas as mulheres se revoltam e masacram os cavaleiros.

-seu guarda elas estão loucas!

-ahhhhhhh!não isso doi! não porfavor!ai minha costela!

no hospital...

-oi pessoal tudo bem trouse flores!

-a hyoga vc esta bm?

-to otimo agora tenho q ir!

-tchau!

-q saco todos machucados menos ele-disse ikki.

qnd ele fala isso eles so escutam um barruho!

depois hyoga chega todo enfaijado.

-q foi?pergunta seya.

-rolei a escada!

-puts meu irmaõ tm uma lingua!

-bem pelo menos eu não tive nenhuma fratura qnem vcs!

obs:esse fic foi criado por mim mas os personagens são de masami karumada duvidas mandem um mail para mim.


End file.
